Chances
by Riddle-Me-That
Summary: My place is here, between you and Jack. What if Elizabeth had not stepped in at this point? WE, first fic!
1. I'll find you somehow

  
  


"You forget your place, Mr.Turner," the commadore snarled quietly.

  
  


"It's right here. Between you and Jack," was the young mans bold response.

  
  


Elizabeth stepped forward. It was her place, too. With Will. But her father laid a restraining hand on her arm, pulling her, tugging her away from her love who had, only minutes ago, declared his love for her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Norrington spoke first.

  
  


"Then you'll be joining your dear friend Jack at the gallows, Mr. Turner. Pity you won't even be able to attend my wedding ceremony. Our wedding ceremony," he added, and his cold eyes turned upon Elizabeth, and though they warmed slightly, they were not inviting to the young lady.

  
  


"Norrington, please, I must insist. For...for my sake, please," Elizabeth pleaded. 

  
  


"Miss Swann, I regret to say that, even for your sake, I cannot release this... this pirate." Norrington's voice was heavy with loathing. 

  
  


"Then I shan't marry you," Elizabeth cried before she could stop herself. Of course, it did sound like a reasonable idea, didn't it?

  
  


"I beg your pardon?"

  
  


"I shan't marry you. I shan't." She tilted her chin up in defiance.

  
  


"Thatta girl, Lizzie," Jack cried. He'd been silent throughout the whole ordeal, which was perhaps a record for the jovial pirate captain. He waved a hand in the air. "Ah, what a heroic lass you've been raising," he announced to the governer. "May I marry her? Of course I may! Drinks for all!" All eyes turned upon the grinning man, who continued to chatter about his beloved rum until Will nudged him roughly. Appearing to be emotionally wounded, Jack went silent.

  
  


"Elizabeth, sweetheart, do be reasonable," her father begged, after shuddering at the though of his daughter marrying a pirate.

  
  


"I'm being quite reasonable. Why, I'd rather marry... I'd rather marry Jack!" Elizabeth was so desperate to save Will that she would marry the most bothersome man ever to save him.

  
  


"Perfect! Drinks- ouch! Will, m'boy, you must learn to control those bloody elbows!" Jack rubbed his side, wincing.

  
  


"If I release the boy, would you agree to marry me, then?" the commadore questioned her. Elizabeth opened her mouth for a quick yes; all she needed was for Will to be alive. But the look in Will's eyes caused her to hesitate. With all his might, all his willpower, he was silently begging her to say no. He would rather be strung up in the gallows and hung a million times over than to see Elizabeth married to Norrington.

But Elizabeth could not help herself. "Yes," she murmured. "Yes, Norrington, I will marry you."

  
  


"Very well then. Release the boy." Will was allowed to step out of the circle of soldiers, though the look he cast Elizabeth meant he would rather still be there with the chance of her hand in marriage.

  
  


"And what of me, eh? Forgetting the old captain? I'll be assuming I was part of that little wager of yours." Jack backed away from the commadore, only to be pushed forward again by a soldier. "Careful now, matey, don't go damaging me finery," Jack snorted, dusting off his shirt.

  
  


"Take Sparrow to the dungeons," Norrington ordered.

  
  


"Captain! I'm a captain! And haven't ye learned by now? Ye can't hold me!" Jack roared as he was pulled away.

  
  


The governer rubbed his eyes tiredly. Honestly, the things he had to deal with. He had never expected his sweet little daughter to become so... troublesome. Troublesome daughters, pirates, blacksmiths, not to mention living hands. "Come Elizabeth, it is time we returned home."

  
  


"In a moment, father," the girl replied absently. Will was coming towards her, and all thoughts, even those of poor Jack Sparrow- Captain Sparrow, she corrected herself- in the dungeon flew out of her head.

  
  


"Now," the governer replied stiffly. Will was a nice boy, but the way he looked at his daughter, who was engaged... It was not to his liking.

  
  


"Go on, Elizabeth. I'll find you somehow," Will whispered. Elizabeth nodded reluctantly, and joined her father, and they returned to their mansion.


	2. Captain Barrin

Thank you TortillaInLuv. My first reviewer! It was very encouraging, as well. Thank you thank you thank you!

  
  


Forgot my disclaimer. Here it is: I own diddly, got it? Nothing. Unfortunately. Sigh.

  
  


Okay, here goes.

  
  


Chapter 2

* * *

Elizabeth was in her room, as the moon rose higher and higher into the sky. She was quite depressed. Then again, who wouldn't be? Destined to marry a hated man while the man she loved was so far out of her reach now. Further more, Jack Sparrow, her friend (she had to admit he was a friend) was to be hanged. "What a lovely day," the young woman thought sarcastically, and stood. No matter what her father said, she was going to go see Will.   
  


Will, as well, was not in the best of moods. Though he was now free, there were several guards standing outside the door of the blacksmith shop. Yes, they knew he would try and rescue Jack. And the worst of all, Elizabeth was to wed the commadore. Damn the bloody man to hell.

  
  


A soft rapping on the door roused him from him dark, gloomy thoughts. The door was opened, most likely by a guard, and Elizabeth stepped inside.Will's eyes lit up at the sight of her, and they softened, no longer angry at all. She looked quite confused at the moment, as to the patrol outside the shop. Will smiled, then swallowed, then smiled again, wondering how stupid he looked.

  
  


"Will! Whyever are you being watched so closely?" she blurted out. All right, it was a terribly stupid thing to say, and she knew it was due to Jack, but Will didn't pick that up. "I'm very glad to see you," she added. "And I'm sorry about what happened today."

  
  


"Elizabeth, it was not your fault in the least. Not at all. Aye, it was all my fault... I could not let Jack hang."

  
  


"I understand," she replied quietly. 

  
  


"And anyways," he continued, determined that she would not feel guilty, or bad in any way at all, "You saved my life, you know." And destroyed it, he thought, partially.

  
  


Elizabeth only nodded, and he could see her sorrow. He knew how she despised the commadore, how marrying him was the least of what she wanted. "And I'm sorry," he murmured gently, stepping towards her.

  
  


"Will-" she began, but he laid a finger on her lips. "Shh, Elizabeth," he hushed her. And for a moment she thought he might kiss her.

  
  


But he didn't, because at that moment, something seemed to strike him. Perhaps being so close to her, so close to pressing his lips upon her soft ones. Whatever the reason, he stepped away, lowered his hand from her lips, and drew in a sharp breath.

  
  


"Will?" she questioned.

  
  


"I'm fine, Miss Swann," he told her, and once again, his tone was formal. He watched her carefully, and her face fell, and he immediately felt terrible. He could-- just one- it wouldn't hurt... no, but it would. She was engaged now, he reminded himself, and even one kiss could ruin her reputation.

  
  


"Well, Mr Turner, perhaps I should be leaving. My father may be wondering where I am," Elizabeth said curtly, and turned, flouncing out the door. This may have looked comical, in her mens shirt and baggy pants that she wore to hide her identity, but it did not look funny to Will, because Elizabeth Swann was walking away from him.

  
  


In the dungeons, Jack Sparrow was waiting patiently to be rescued. Perhaps another dimwitted boy with dreams of saving his bonnie lass would come along and use- what had Will called it? Leverage. That was the one.

  
  


"Eh, wot are you- augh!" A guard toppled down the stairs. 

  
  


"Young William, have ye come to save me once again, lad?" Jack called. It was a mistake. The man who descended the stairs was most definitely not Will. He was perhaps two feet taller, muscle piled upon muscle, tattooed from head to toe.

  
  


"If'n it ain't Jack Sparrow."

  
  


"I always meet the most interesting fellow's from my past here," commented Jack. "Hello, Barrin, mate."

  
  


"Captain Barrin, you ass," snarled the man.

  
  


"Right, then it's Captain Jack. Don't ferget the cap'n, eh? You know how it feels." Jack grinned. "Wot is the captain of the Seastorm doing down here?"

  
  


"None of your business, swine."

  
  


"Captain-" Jack cut himself off, and he eyes widened. "Eh, Will, lad, y'might want to be going."

  
  


Will had appeared behind the man. "Why?" he questioned, then immediately knew the answer as Barrin lunged at him.

  
  


The sword fight began. Will was much quicker, fleeter of foot, but strength belonged to Barrin. The metal blades clashed together. Will parried one stroke, then yelled in pain as a dagger, from Barrin's other hand, ripped into the flesh of his leg. Will flinched, and Barrin hit him over the head. The blacksmith passed out.

  
  


"Will!" No, it was not Jack who gave such a distressed cry. It was Elizabeth, who was now standing where Will had been only minutes ago.

  
  


"Elizabeth, miss Swann, m'dear, grand t'see you. Did you bring the navy to save me? No? Bloody girl, then why are you here?" Forgetting about Will for the moment, the captain paused and grinned. "Ah, you wanted to spend a bit of time with ol' Captain Jack before he gets the noose, eh?"

  
  


Elizabeth chose to ignore this comment. She found herself ignoring most everything Jack said these days. She didn't have much time to react though, because Barrin sudenly caught interest.

  
  


"Miss Swann? Elizabeth Swann?" At this, he sheathed his sword and swooped towards Elizabeth, catching her arm. "Good day, miss Swann. We've been lookin' fer you."

  
  


"Did I say Swann? I meant...Bwann. They're distantly related, y'know. Long time again. Confusing mishap with Jack Bwann, the cutest of the family, someone mistook his B for an S and then, well, they were the Swann's."

  
  


"How long were you on the island for again?" Barrin asked, then slapped the struggling Elizabeth. "Quiet girl." He bound her hands with some cloth, gagged her, and slung her over a shoulder. "Good day, cap'n Jack."

  
  


"Bloody pirates," Jack muttered.

  
  


* * *

There! Don't worry, Liz won't be girly the whole time. She'll kick butt next chapter. What do you think? Decent? Please R&R!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	3. On the Seastorm

Aww! Thanks to all my reviewers: EnchantedDreamer1, Permanently Unhinged, Hp-Freak06, zeldagrl436, Captain Scarlet Williams, JiHae Sparrow, Leah32289, Fire Spirit, AnnieBananie279, Neko Serendipity, xXxSarahxXx, and Lady Bee. Thanks very much, everyone! :)

  
  


Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nada.

  
  


Okay, here goes, and like I promised, no screaming, girly Elizabeth...

  
  


Chapter 3

* * *

Elizabeth pounded her fists on Barrin's back as they marched through the dark of the night. Well, Barrin marched. Elizabeth was still hanging unceremoniously over his broad shoulder. "You'd best stop that, missy. Yer getting on me nerves."   
  


"Eh, it's th'captain!" A crew of pirates, standing by their boats, ready to return to the seastorm, waved. "Cap'n, we couldn't find the girl!"

  
  


"I've got the girl, you nitwit!" Barrin turned on the one who had made the mistake of speaking. He dealt him a swift punch, and the man, who only had one leg, toppled over into the water. His companions snickered.

  
  


"Shut up, you wartbrains!" Barrin roared. "Get in the damn boat afore the whole bloody town realizes the lass is missing!" Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly. She had the feeling that she wouldn't enjoy this. 

  
  


She was placed in a boat alongside four other men, plus Barrin. The man beside her, one they called "Lumpy" continuously stroked her hair with a grimy finger. Lumpy was quite an appropriate name; his face was covered with welts and bumps, as though he'd been trampled by horses and they'd left footprints in him. Elizabeth eyed him with disgust, and suddenly lifted her bound hands, smacking him in the face, adding another lump to his head. 

  
  


Barrin only laughed. The girl seemed to have spirit, and that made it all the more fun. It was the spirited ones, the fighters, that gave you the challenge. And when you finally broke them, it was a true victory. "Well, miss Swann. I do hope you'll enjoy yer stay on me ship." He continued talking as, due to her gag, she could not speak. "Trust me, ye'll have lots of grand company."

* * *

"Will! Wake up, ye great bloody oaf!" Jack was try to reach Will by sticking his hand out the cell door. It wasn't quite working. Finally, though, after quite some time, Will was aroused. He sat up slowly, painfully, wiping blood from his leg. "What on earth? Damn, I lost, didn't I?"   
  


"No, mate, you won."

  
  


"I did?"

  
  


Jack shook his head at the unbelievable density of the boy. "They've take yer lass, y'know. Again. She has quite a knack for gettin' captured."

  
  


"Elizabeth? What was she doing here?" Will frowned.

  
  


"She came to spring me from prison. I always knew that she was smitten with me." Jack smiled to himself. "It's the title, y'know. Girls love captains. I knew it since we was on the island, and she kept pressing herself on me..." Of course, it had been quite the opposite, but still...

  
  


Will rolled his eyes. "Right, Jack. Here, let me get you out before the guards I knocked out wake up and realize I'm not in my shop anymore."

  
  


Jack nodded, commenting as Will used the same means to free him as before: leverage. "Aye, deja vu, eh mate? Another french word. Just like parlay. The french are everywhere!" (Note: Just to avoid hurting feelings I'm not making fun of the french. I'm half-french, so...yeah.)

  
  


"Do shut up, Jack." Will turned, not waiting for his friend, and hurried up the stairs.

  
  
  
  


Elizabeth was now on the Seastorm. It was very... maggoty looking. She half expected for it to simply fall apart in the water, sending them all down to the depths.

  
  


"Bring th' lass to me," Barrin ordered. "We've some business to discuss." Barrin strode off to his room to wait, as the ship left dock. Elizabeth looked back at the disappearing Port Royal, her home, where Will was. Damn, why did this keep happening? "Damn, bloody hell," she began, muttering to herself, until she realized that was the extent of the curse words that she knew. Pathetic.

  
  


Two pirates took hold of her bound arms. "Come on, love. Ye'll like the cap'n. He's a grand ol' feller," one told her, baring yellowed, rotten teeth. She pulled away from his stinking mouth, and as he craned forward, she kneed him hard in the crotch. His mate found this hilarious, until Elizabeth turned on him, kicking him in the stomach. "Yeowch!" he roared, then waved to a few crew members. "Aye, come on mates, give us a hand!" 

  
  


Elizabeth's eyes narrowed dangerously, glaring daggers at the three approaching crew members. She clubbed the first one over the head, and kicked out at the other two. Soon more crew members were coming to help, and though she dealt out painful bruises and welts, she was overpowered.

  
  


Someone was applauding. Elizabeth could hardly see because Lumpy was tugging her head back, gripping her hair, and it was painful. Of course, the one clapping was the captain. He laughed uproariously. "What an excellent crew I've got meself. Aye, almost beaten by a pretty little rich girl. Aye mates, now that you've got control of her, bring her here." The crew pulled Elizabeth into the captains cabin.

  
  
  
  


Will, for his part, was now on the Pearl. Jack's crew had been waiting for him, waiting for a long time, but still they waiting, though it broke the code. They were also more than happy to have Will along, and also pleased to be sailing off an another adventure.

  
  


"Aye, wots a ship without adventures?" Jack was saying, waving his arms wildly and dramatically. "We'll catch up with old Barrin, and when we win, we'll drink rum t'celebrate. Then Will can marry his little Miss Swann, and we'll drink more rum."

  
  


Will watched, but his thoughts were on Elizabeth. Still, if he had to have any pirate on his side... it would be Jack.

* * *

Okay, there we go. Next chapter, I'm not sure what will happen. Please R&R. =D Well, there we have it. Also, if you have suggestions, please, by all means, make some. 


	4. Explanations

Whee, here we go with chapter four! Thanks for reviewing, reviewers!  
  


Disclaimer again: I still own nothing... most likely never will.

I know it's currently turning out like the movie somewhat, but thats just setting things up for the plot twists that are to follow. And some mush, of course. Hee hee.  
  


Chapter 4

* * *

On the Pearl 

Will was beginning to become very frustrated with Jack's antics. Sure, he was a source of amusement on other occasions, but one such as this! This was much too serious a time. Of course, no time was ever to serious to drink rum.   
  


That was exactly what Jack was doing when Will found him. He was supposed to be steering the Pearl, he was supposed to be helping Will find Elizabeth, but no, he was guzzling rum. "Jack! What are you doing!"  
  


Jack squinted one eye at him. "I'm just taking a breather, mate."  
  


"A breather?" Wills eyes narrowed into little angry slits, and he held his breath, so as to prevent himself from gutting his friend on the spot.  
  


"Aye, a breather. Lord, boy, I bloody hate it when yer tryin' to rescue yer lass. You git so... so..." Jack hiccuped, looked confused, and added, "so much like Ana Maria." He paused at this revelation. "You aren't goin' to slap me, are you, lad?"  
  


Will could have, but his brain told him not to. He sputtered for a moment, then turned on his heel and stalked away from the irrepressible captain.  
  
  
  
At the Governers house

"She's gone?" The governer rubbed his eyes tiredly. A difficult child indeed, he thought drily.  
  


"Aye, sir. This man here says he saw the pirates taking her to their ship," Norrington replied, sorrow in his tone and eyes. The man who he had indicated, smelling strongly of manure (and, as a matter of fact, wearing it, too) nodded grimly.   
  


The governer leaned a bit away from the man, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Yes, well, thank you, sir." He handed the man

some coins, and waved a dismissing, white-gloved hand. The man scurried away, leaving behind his pungent stench.  
  


"Sir, we will begin a search immediately. Elizabeth will not get far, I assure you." Norrington inclined his head. "I will not allow these... these... disgusting pirates to harm your daughter."  
  


The governer inclined his head. As his did so, his wig slipped forward over his eyes, giving him a very ridiculous appearance. One of the servant girls giggled, then silenced herself, blushing, horrified at her actions. The governer, flushing as well, adjusted the wig and nodded curtly, one hand resting on his head. "Yes, please carryon immediately, James." The commadore nodded and exiting quickly.  
  
  
  
On the Seastorm

Elizabeth was entirely unaware of the plans for her rescue at the moment. She was seated now in the captains cabin, her back straight, refusing to turn her proud eyes upon her grinning captor. Barrin was lounging idly in another chair, across from the girl, silent, hoping to intimidate her with his lack of words. His plan did not seem to be working, however, and so he sat up and said, "Tell me, Miss Swann, are ye at all curious as to why ye've been captured?"

Indeed, she was, but she hid this, and replied stubbornly, "I've no care in the least as to why I've been placed on your rotten ship."

He chuckled. "A brave front, lass, brave indeed. But ye forget one thing. Never tell a pirate 'is ship is rotten." Barrin lunged forward, one hand gripping the nape of her neck tightly, his other hand placing a dagger to her throat. "'Tis a lesson ye must learn, missie, afore it costs ye more than you can afford to lose."

"If you will be killing me, please do so quickly," she murmured, barely able to move her mouth.

"I see Barbossa taught ye nothing about being a prisoner! Why would I kill ye? Let me explain, Miss Swann, what you have that I need." Barrin sats back, sheathing the dagger, an almost amiable expression on his scarred, ugly face. "Y'see, lass, you are a friend of Captain Jack, are y'not?"

Elizabeth had to consider this. Would it help her chances to say no? No, it wouldn't. She shrugged. "Aye, maybe."

"Yes, you are. Well, Jack has summat of mine."

"The Pearl."

"Damn, missie, let me tell my own story! No, it isn't his bloody ship. Jack has reputation." Barrin's eyes gleamed, though this statement left Elizabeth entirely confused. "Ah, I can see you don't quite understand. The pretty ones always are a bit dense." Ignoring her flashing eyes, he went on, "Jack Sparrow, the infamous, the well known, the feared. None have escaped him, none have held him. Everyone loves him. He is the man that I should be. That's where you come in. O' course, that little dimwit William Turner, Bill's boy, he'll come to rescue you. Daft fellow, is he not? No doubt I'll capture him, aye, and then Jack, being the friend of two of my prisoners, will come to save you both, come to play the hero." Barrin wrung his hands, and Elizabeth saw a hint of insanity in those eyes, the eyes that were boring into her like burning coal. "Once he sets foot on my ship, I'll take him, I will. I'll sink his pretty boat, and I'll sink him with it. Then they'll fear me, for to kill the most feared man is to become him. Do you see, missie?" Barrin grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "That bloody man destroyed my life, destroyed me, and I can't let such a crime go unjustified."

Elizabeth stared at him wide eyed, thoughts flickering this way and that inside her mind. Good Heavens, he's insane! was her most prominent, vivid thought.

"Yes, well, there you go." Barrin displayed his rotting teeth. "Hoi, Lumpy, take the girl back to her cell!" Elizabeth was pulled away, leaving the hysterical man to himself, muttering and laughing.

  
  


On the Pearl

"Jack! Git your drunken butt down here!" Ana Maria roared at the top of her lungs.

Jack scurried down the steps. "Yes, love? What seems to be the problem? Ye missed old Jack, didja?"

"Jack, we're leaking!" Ana Maria pointed to a large hole from which water was sloshing into the ship. "Damn, Jack, I told ye not to steer while you were drunk, you steered us over rocks, you addle brained ass!"

"Don't talk to th' cap'n like that," Jack slurred, then patted the side of the ship. "Poor Pearly," he murmured lovingly. 

Will came down to see the commotion, as Ana's shrill, angry voice could not be missed. "What's going- Oh, Jack! You didn't!" he moaned.

"Of course he did!" Ana Maria spat. "He's Jack Sparrow, the most famous idiot of the Carribbean! We'll not catch the Seastorm now!"

  
  


On the Dauntless

Commadore Norrington was alerted by the cries of his lookout. "What is it?" he asked a crew member, Thomas Jameson.. 

Jameson pointed to the black sails up ahead. "It's the Pearl."

Norrington smiled grimly. "Perhaps we should stop and pay Mr. Sparrow a visit."

* * *

There! That one took me ages to write. Things will pick up next chappie, sorry, this was more of a... explainer. Yep. Well, review review review! 


	5. A Battle and an Escape

My apologies for the delay. It being Christmas and all, I had family things to attend. But here you have it, chapter five. Hurrah.

  
  


Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Barrin and his crew. Especially Lumpy. He's my man.

  
  


Chapter 5.

* * *

On the Pearl   
  


"Jack! We got one o' them navy type ships comin' up fast!" roared Gibbs.

  
  


"Damn! Jack, it's the Dauntless!" Will called to his captain, eyes narrowed in anger. "Norrington, no doubt, that low life-"

  
  


"No time for personal anger, Will, lad. Make yerself useful. Prepare the cannons! Brace yerselves, we can't outrun 'em with our ship full of holes like she is!" Jack drew his sword, then sheathed it again. Swords were no good at such a distance.

  
  


The Dauntless came up fast, alongside the Black Pearl. Norrington was perfectly calm, standing with his hands folded behind his back. "On my call," he ordered. 

  
  


Jack glanced around at his loyal crew. The irrepressible captain grinned. "Let's show 'em, mates. FIRE!" The cannons exploded with a defeaning boom, like, Jack couldn't help but think, the cork in a bottle of rum. He grinned to himself, then pulled his mind from his reverie.

  
  


"Ready the cannons. And now!" The Dauntless retaliated. Soon the battle was full on. After a moment, the crew of the Pearl had set planks, and they hurried over to their enemy's ship. Partly to fight, and party to escape drowning, as their own ship was sinking faster. Jack remained on board, however, his hat in his hand. A captain always went down with his ship.

  
  
  
  


On the Seastorm

  
  


"Well, missie, wot think you of the cap'n?" Lumpy asked Elizabeth as he pushed her into her cell. She refused to speak to the hideous pirate. Clearly, the man was quite insulted, and he aimed a kick, about to shut the door.

  
  


Elizabeth lunged. She dragged him into the cell, and swung her fist straight into his nose before bashing his head into the wall. He sagged to the ground, unconcious. Wrinking her nose, Elizabeth thought. There were several pathways now. One, she could stay here... that was not very appealing. Two, she could try and sneak away. Or three... she could steal Lumpy's clothes and blend in. Number three was the best option.

  
  


Once she was finished, she decided she had never had a more unpleasant experience in her life. The clothes stank, Lumpy stank, now she stank. Furthermore, she had had to touch Lumpy to exchange the clothes. She was feeling rather dirty at the moment, clad in a muddy shirt, torn breeches, and her hair pinned up under a filthy bandana. Still, she stood and left her cell, locking it behind her with the keys from Lumpy's belt. "I hope he appreciates that dress," she muttered to herself, before hurrying up the stairs.

  
  
  
  


On the Dauntless

  
  


Swords clashed, guns fired, people yelled and screamed. The battle was nearly over, and still Jack stood on his beloved Pearl, watching, seeing his crew as they were being defeated by the hated Norrington.

  
  


Oddly enough, it was Norrington, the hated, who saved him from a watery grave. He had sent two men over to take the captain, and he had come without complaint, possibly because of the two guns pressed to his temples.

  
  


"Well, the crew of the Pearl, the infamous Pearl, tied up on my deck." Norrington smiled; he never grinned, only smirked aggravatingly. "And Mr. Turner! Once again you are meddling with these pirates?"

  
  


"He is a pirate!" called one crew member, and the others cheered their agreement.

  
  


"Shut up, you bloody lot!" Norrington roared. "Then he shall hang in the gallows like the rest of you. Not until we have Ms. Swann, of course. Take the prisoners and lock them up," Norrington then ordered, and he grinned to himself. What a clever man he was, he thought, and he turned to watch the Pearl. He watched it until it was lost in the distance, almost lost under the sea.

  
  
  
  


On the Seastorm

  
  


Elizabeth managed to make it to the side of the ship. No one took notice of her, and she took no notice of anyone else. Trying to convince herself that she would get away unnoticed, she jumped as the captain's voice roared out. "All hands on deck! Yer captain wishes to address ye!" The pirates scarmbled to attention, all except Elizabeth, who scrambled to the back of the group. 

  
  


"Once the Pearl has caught up with us, I want no mercy upon the soul of that disgrace, Jack Sparrow," the captain began. Elizabeth zoned him out completely, slipping back and back further, until she was by the railing. Silent, swift, she slipped over the side into the rowboat, and began to lower herself.

  
  


She was a good distance from the ship until she was noticed. Rowing faster, her arms aching, she could hear the scout calling and yelling. Perhaps they wouldn't recognize her. Perhaps they would ignore her. Perhaps everything would go wrong and she would be caught and tortured. Yes, she decided, feeling morbid. That's what would happen. 

* * *

Ooh, a little bit of a cliffie. And I don't know if it made sense about there being a boat handy, but oh well. R and R. 


	6. Welcome to the Seastorm

Disclaimer is the same as usual.  
  


Oh my. I'm not sure about the distances between the characters at the moment, as in how far apart are the Seastorm and Dauntless? I'm just going to pretend that somehow they are close, or else it's all over for Elizabeth.   
  


Here we go. Woo.  
  


Chapter 6

* * *

--On the Seastorm--   
  


"Get the bloody wench!" Barrin roared, practically strangling one of his crew members. "Dammit, swim if'n ye have to! Catch the girl or I'll 'ave your heads on a platter!"  
  
Elizabeth was out of cannonball range now, and she was rapidly disappearing. Still, she could not outrun the ship if they took chase, and they undoubtedly would. Her arms were hurting greatly by now, and the oars were feeling heavier and heavier. Furthermore, Lumpy's clothes still reeked of seafood and dirt.  
  
"Cap'n! Up ahead!" Barrin, who was in the middle of a nervous breakdown, heeded the call of his watchman. A ship was approaching, fast, and every pirate could recognize it.  
  
"The Dauntless!" groaned the captain, who clearly wasn't having a lucky day.  
  
  
  


--On the Dauntless--  
  
"Commadore! It's the Seastorm!"  
  
"Ah, Barrin." Norrington let a fleeting smile pass his face. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" he asked himself thoughtfully. "It will be nice to... visit upon the man again."

"What orders do you have, sir?" called a crew member, waiting with an expectant arch to his eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. Well, we have the wind on our side, why don't we see how fast we can get there? Full sails, quickly now!" Norrington paused and regarded his foes ship. Perchance Elizabeth had been kidnapped by these pirates. That would be perfect... he could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Down below deck, locked up, the crew of the Pearl were silent. Finally, Will spoke. "What are they saying, Ana?"

Ana Maria, who, evidentally, had the best ears, was eavesdropping. "Aye, they've seen the Seastorm. Well, Will, looks like they'll find your girl. Unfortunately, ye won't be able to greet her from down 'ere." Will dropped his face in his hands and groaned.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Ye forget who you're here with. Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "I do wish you'd shut up about that."

  
  


-On Elizabeth's Unnamed Boat-

Elizabeth was now lying in the boat, one arm flung across her eyes to sheild them from the piercing sun rays. Despite the fact that she had successfully escaped from Barrin's ship, she realized that she was even more trapped than before. Sitting in a boat in the middle of the ocean... what a bloody brilliant girl I am, she thought sarcastically. Excellent plan, really. 

The sun seemed to be growing hotter and hotter, and the water around her only made her more thirsty. She almost drank the salty water, but stopped herself, remembering that it would only make her thirst grow. 

At one point, she dozed off. Lord knows how long she drifted, aimlessly, unknowingly, going in whatever direction the waves decided.

  
  


-On the Seastorm/Dauntless-

"We're outnumbered, cap'n. Whadda we do?" Lumpy peered anxiously at the captain, trembling nervously as the Dauntless grew closer, looming before the sun like an inevitable storm.

Barrin had no plan, and he was very frustrated. He whirled, caught Lumpy by the neck, and roared, "Why the hell would I speak with a man wearing a dress!"

"B-b-b-because... er... sir, it weren't my fault, it weren't! The wench, she-" Lumpy swallowed.

"Shut up, you twit! It is your damn fault, letting a girl git the best of you." He booted Lumpy in the stomach, sending him sprawling. "Prepare the cannons!" he called to the rest of the crew, but they were too late. The Dauntless was already boarding. The recoats launched themselves at their foes, and the pirates roared, trying to sound fierce despite their fear. Shots rang through the air, and the first victim, a tall pirate by the name of John, toppled over, slain. This gave the navy even more heart. The first kill was theirs!

Lumpy found himself being avoided by his enemy. Maybe they saw him as a woman, he thought brightly. He would be quite safe, if he could just get below decks...

Unfortunately, Norrington took notice of him, and he stopped him battling momentarily.. The commadores eyes went wider than dinner plates. "That's... that's Miss Swann's dress!" he sputtered.

"Aye," Barrin responded, his mind ticking away. "Aye, it's her dress. Surrender yerselves now and perhaps you'll get to see her."

Norrington was now faced with a dilemma. If he surrendered, he would be, well, surrendering. To pirates. He shuddered violently at the thought. But if he didn't, the governer would be very, very angry. Finally, the man closed his eyes, cursed, and dropped him weapon. His company, though looking confused and angered, followed suit. The navy was tied up.

"Well? Where is Miss Swann?" the commadore finally called, before being gagged.

"I said perhaps. I did not say you'd see her for sure. For now, she'll be remaining where she is." The pirates burst out laughing, catching on to their captains plan. Let these foolish men believe their little Miss Swann was in their grasp, and they would do most anything.

"Captain Barrin, sir, there were these prisoners on board!" A few men were leading the Pearl's crew over.

Barrin's eyes went wide. "Well well. Jack Sparrow. Welcome to the Seastorm, matey. Welcome indeed.

* * *

Is this chapter short? It might be, my computer won't let me tell. Oh well. R&R as usual. I didn't mean for the story to take this twist, with the Dauntless getting captured. It just happened. I love it when things happen like that. Heh heh. Well, next chappie will be up soon! 


	7. The Truth of Barrin's Plan

The disclaimer again (I'm tired of writing this): If I owned any of Pirates, why the hell would I be writing this little fanfic?

  
  


Things took an unexpected turn, even for me. I'm not sure where things are going now, we'll just have to see.

  
  


How do you make italtics/bold?

  
  


Ah, yes, to clear something up because I know it's confused some people: Barrin lied to Elizabeth. He actually is insane, but somewhat of a genius, if you know what I mean. But he did lie to Elizabeth about trying to find Jack. So who does he really want? Ooh, a teaser! But I apologize for not clearing that up earlier.

  
  


Chapter 7

* * *

-On the Seastorm-   
  


"'ello, Barrin. Er, cap'n, I mean." Jack grinned, and he tried to look friendly, tried to replace the anger on his foes face with a smile.

  
  


"Hello, Jack. Fancy havin' you back on my crew." He shrugged, but oddly, did not seem to think more of it. But hadn't he told Elizabeth that Jack was all he wanted? His attentions turned to the other prisoners, searching, but then a look of outrage crossed his face. "Where is he? Damn, isn't he here? Didn't he come?"

  
  


"Er, who exactly are you looking for?" Jack wondered, but Barrin had found his man.

  
  


He was peering intently at Will, a look of confusion on his ugly face. "Bill. The years have treated you well. Then again, you've always been lucky, haven't you?"

  
  


"Bill?" Will replied, though he knew he had been mistaken for his father.

  
  


"But shouldn't you be dead? Were you not killed on the sea several years ago?"

  
  


Jack nudged his young friend. "Will, don't do anything stupid."

  
  


"Like you just did," Will hissed in reply, as Barrin's eyes went wide. "Will? So you are his son? Hear that, lads, we have Bootstraps son!" The crew burst into sniggers.

  
  


Jack smiled and shrugged apologetically at the narrow eyed Will. Barrin threw an arm around Will's neck. "I remember you now. Shoulda seen it afore, in the dungeon, but it was damn dark in there. Terribly sorry, I'll have to kill ye. Never got t'kill your father. You'll have t'do."

  
  


"And what did my father do to you?"

  
  


"Drove me insane, lad. Walloped me over the head, and now I'm quite insane. Ask me crew, they knows all about it." Barrin clapped Will comfortingly on the shoulder. "But don't worry. It may hurt fer you, but I was gentle on yer sweetheart."

  
  


As Barrin implied that he had already hurt or possibly killed Elizabeth, Will's eyes widened in fury. "What have you done to her?"

  
  


Barrin shrugged. "You can ask her yerself at the gates of Hell, lad." The crew burst into laughter at their captains cruel joke.

  
  
  
  


-On the... Pearl?!--

  
  


Gibbs sat racking his (not too large) brain for a plan. He had managed to make it to the Port Grace, and the Pearl had been salvaged, but she was in no sailing condition. Besides, how could he sail such a ship all by himself? No, he would have to think of another way to save Jack.

  
  


Gibbs was leaning against the railing of the docked Pearl. She was being repaired by the best carpenters he could find. But it wasn't enough, he had to do more. His loyalty to his captain was undying, and he felt he could not just sit here, alone and useless. But for the moment he could do no more, and so he sat, tired and weary.

  
  


"Bloody Will and his bloody wench," was his last thought before he dozed off, due to too much rum.

  
  
  
  


-On the Seastorm-

  
  


Lumpy sat talking to his comrade, Jacob. "Why did the cap'n tell us he was looking fer Jack all this time, if'n he was lookin' fer Bill's whelp?"

  
  


Jacob shrugged. "Y'know the cap'n. Secrets, secrets."

  
  


"Aye," Lumpy agreed.

  
  


"And, he's a bit... you know." Jacob rolled his eyes around, trying to look insane.

  
  


"Insane, am I, Jacob?" Barrin glared ferociously at the man.

  
  


"Y'said so yerself, cap'n," gulped the unlucky man.

  
  


"Perhaps ye're right. Come wit me, Jacob, I'll show ye insane..." As Jacob was lead away, Lumpy took a swig of rum. "Guess I'd best find a new buddy," he muttered.

* * *

Sorry it's a somewhat shorter chapter. Rest of the family are breathing down my neck for a turn on the computer. Read and review, sorry if the story is getting too confusing! 


	8. Gibb's Plan

Disclaimer: The same as usual.  
  


Well, let's see what happens now, shall we? Because, truthfully, I haven't the faintest clue.  


I'm also going to take the time to extend my vocab somewhat this chapter, instead of slapping down the same words repeatedly.  


Chapter 8

* * *

-On the Seastorm-   
  
Jack leaned against the bars of the cell. He was trying in vain to be comfortable, something that was very difficult to accomplish, as he was smushed into the same cell as the rest of his crew. Will, however, had a cell all to himself. "Lucky dog," Jack muttered darkly.  
  
Will did not feel so lucky. He had failed Elizabeth. She was possibly already dead, and now he was kidnapped. Why did he even try, if she was to marry the commadore? Did it really matter? But yes, yes it did matter, it was important to him.  
  
"Hoi, whelp!" Will looked up at this new title of his, his expression devoid of any emotion. He had decided not to let any of the pirates see the pain they were causing him. "Cap'n is ready fer ya."  
  
"Best o' luck, Will," Jack called as his friend passed by.  
  
"I sure hope you've a plan, Jack."  
  
"'Course I do. I'm captain-"  
  
"Jack Sparrow. I know." Will ducked his head, and was dragged roughly up onto deck, passing the hanging corpse of Jacob on his way.  
  
  
  
-On the Pearl-  
  
Gibbs awoke with a pounding headache. "Shouldna o' drank s'much rum," he slurred, dragging a gnarled hand across his aching eyes. He leaned (more like collapsed) over the railing and proceeded to dispose of all he had eaten the previous day, in an unappealling manner.

Well, that did it. He was not going to sit idly on this damn ship all day while his friends were in peril. He'd just have to pilfer a ship. He was, after all, a pirate, and he'd done the like many a time.

"'Ello, Gibbs, I 'eard you were in town." A man stood there, watching him. He was not a large man, nor a small man, neither fat nor thin. He was simply average, in every way. Rather a boring man, but Gibbs was glad to see him anyways.

"Eh, Thomas? Be that you? Aye, 'tis. Ye make good timing."

"Well, I 'eard me old friend was here, so I thought I'd pay a visit." Shrugging his shoulders lightly, Thomas paused. "Good timin'? Fer what?"

"I need a favor."

"Aye, that much is obvious. But what do ye wish of me?"

"I need ye t'look after the Pearl for me." Gibbs regarded him sedately. "Y'see, it's a long story, mate, but I've got places t'be... I'd be back... soon."

"How soon is soon?" Thomas seemed to be pondering this, carefully, reflectively. "And can I trust ye?"

"I'm not knowing how soon. But o' course ye can trust me. Aside from that, ye owe me. Remember? I found yer wife when she'd been taken by another crew. 'Twas out of me way an' all. Come now, Thomas..."

"Aye!" Thomas exclaimed after a moments rumination. "Aye, I shall help ye, Gibbs. But hasten, mate, I've not all the time in the world t'be watching yer ship."

"Thank ye, mate, I'll be back as soon as I can!" And with that, the delighted pirate hurried off down the docks, searching for the perfect boat to commadeer.

  
  


-On the Seastorm-

"Will! Will, lad, are you-" Jack peered through the bars of the cell, only to have his face walloped by Lumpy.

"Git back, you! The lads unconcious, can't ye see?" Will was dumped unceremoniously in his cell, and Lumpy strode back upstairs.

The Pearl's crew and the Dauntless's crew both craned forward to see the state of Will Turner. He was bloody, torn, and bruised. Yes, clearly his meeting with Captain Barrin had not been enjoying, to say the least.

-A Day Later-

-On Gibb's Boat-

"What 'ave we 'ere?" Gibbs stretches, quite pleased with his little one man boat. Being all by his "onesies" as Jack might say, however, was getting to him. He had begun to converse with himself. Now, something had caught his attention. Something drifting... drifting, slowly.

He leaned forward, and what he saw shocked him. "Miss Swann?" He recieved no appreciative greeting, for Elizabeth had lost conciousness quite some time ago. She was hauled on board, and Gibbs set her on deck, then hastened to find water. "Drink up, Miss Swann. If William finds out I let ye die, he'll gut me." The man was now thankful that he didn't have to talk to himself, even if his only other option was talking to an unconcious girl.

  
  



	9. On Gibbs and Treasure

D'accord, chapitre neuf. Heh heh, theres a little french for ya. Yeah... well, here's chapter nine.   
  
Sorry last chapter was so short. I had places to go, holiday celebrations...  
  
Happy new year! 2004, woo hoo!  
  
Chapter nine

* * *

-On the Seastorm-   
  


Will had been aroused by the calls of the Pearl's crew, who had been trying, for some time, to stir him. "What time is it?"  
  
"Night," Ana Maria answered, a sigh escaping her lips. "We've no more knowledge than that, lad."  
  
"Mmm." Will rested his head against the hard metal bars, pain pummeling through his skull as he did so. "What have I missed?"  
  
"Not much. What did they do to ye in there, boy?" It was Ana Maria again who spoke, and she cast Cotton a glare as his parrot squawked, "Avast, ye landlubbers!"  
  
"I don't wish to talk of it." Will shuddered, and ran his fingers through his entangled hair.   
  
"S'all right, then," Jack told him with an understanding nod, looking surprisingly serious and sober.  
  
  
  
-On Gibb's Boat-   
  


"Miss Swann, yer awake!" Mr. Gibbs allowed himself to break into a toothy grin, pleased that his companion had finally woken up. "Welcome aboard the Cotton, named fer me old pal Mr. Cotton and 'is parrot. Lord knows if we'll ever see 'em again. But God put us 'ere, and bless 'im, he gave us a good mug of rum to keep us warm. Would ye like some, missie?"  
  
"No, thank you," Elizabeth managed to sputter while trying to stretch her mind around all this. "How did you find me?"  
  
"You was just a-floatin' around like a cloud on a windy day, an' ye happened to float right by. So I took ye aboard. Yer little friend Will's been lookin' fer ya." Gibbs leaned in, waggling his grizzled eyebrows suggestively at Will's name. "Heh heh, but he's not doin' so grand a job of recusin' you, is he? Why, I did! I'm the hero."  
  
His actions were insinuating the fact that he was drunk. Elizabeth realized the smell of rum was clear, and wondered why she had not taken notice before. Feeling quite apprehensive now, Elizabeth eyed her rescuer carefully. He was peering at her, but he then took a great swig of rum, closed his eyes, cursed, and toppled over.

The drunken man awoke again in an hour. We now must revoke him of the title "drunken" and call him "hungover", for that was what he was. It was Elizabeth who came to his rescue, gently filling one of his rum bottles with the small suppy of water he had, and she made him drink it. Once his head was feeling a little clearer, he smiled at the girl ."Thanks missie. As y'can see, I'm quite taken with me rum." Grinning shamelessly at her, Elizabeth couldn't help but return the gesture.

"If you don't mind my asking, Mr. Gibbs... why is it that, all those years ago, you were working for the commodore, and now, now you work for a pirate?" It had been bothering Elizabeth, she'd had to admit... though Gibbs always was a bit of a scoundrel.

"Ah, well, 'tis a long tale..."

"And what else, exactly, is there for me to do?" Elizabeth arched an eyebrow curiously, and the man shrugged and gave in.

"I never liked that Norrington fella. 'Course, he was a mere cap'n at the time, but all the same, he was power mad. He always wanted more, I knew it, and I didn't trust him. So I began to shirk me duties, because I couldn't stand to do what 'e said fer me to do. I had the idea that somehow, his orders would end up being fer personal benefit." 

"One day, we was to stop in Tortuga, see. Norrington, though 'e 'ated the place, we had to stop. So stop we did. And who else would be there but ol' Jack Sparrow 'imself. Well, Jack 'ad himself a reputation. Norrington knew it was him, and though Jack was doing nothing but guzzling rum, 'e was arrested. I couldn't let 'im hang. I just couldn't. So I snuck down to the brig, and me an' him, we rowed away, afore anyone knew we was missin'." Gibbs grinned, pride filling his eyes. "So I'se been Jack's mate e'er since, lass. Thats why I left the damn captain. 'E may be a commodore, but he is not nearly as good a man as Jack Sparrow."

Elizabeth was silent, as her mind played these thoughts over and over. Her memories of Mr. Gibbs were of the man who had frightened her with tales of hanged pirates. She hadn't realized that he could be a very kind, almost noble man.

Gibbs stood up. "Ah, well, let's just 'ope I get to see me friend again." He spoke wistfully, and walked towards the bow, leaving Miss. Swann alone with her thoughts.

  
  


-On the Seastorm (a/n: by popular demand, Will meets Barrin)--

  
  


"A'ight, whelp, yer wanted back in the cap'n quarters." Once again, poor tired Will, he was not only aching physically by heartsore as well, was pulled roughly up the stairs from the brig and into the quarters of his foe. 

Just like last time, just like Will had expected, Barrin was seated in a chair, and Will was tossed before him. "Welcome back," Barrin said cheerfully.

"Nice to be here," Will managed to mutter through gritted teeth, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now, as you might remember, I asked ye some things that ye refused to answer. For example, where Bootstrap hid all his precious treasure." Barrin sharpened a knife. Skrt, skrt, skrt... Will tried to tune out the sound that spoke of the inevitable. Then the captain leaned forward. "Perhaps this time you will reveal the location?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Will told him irritably, then winced deeply as the knife slashed across his arm. This little scene was replayed a few times, each time Will claiming he knew nothing, which was, in fact, the truth, and each time Barrin punishing him for the lack of knowledge.

Barrin finally tired of the game. "All right, I'll make you an accord. Ye tell me where the treasure is-" He held up a hand to stop Will from protesting that he didn't know-"And I'll let Miss Swann live."

Now Will had to choose. Barrin was insane, that much was obvious, and he didn't believe Will. So, the only other sensible option was opposite from the truth. He could lie through his teeth. Which is precisely what he did.

"All right, I'll tell you." The boy put on a defeated air, declining his head mournfully, as though he truly was revealing his fathers great secret.

"Excellent." Barrin smiled. Things seemed to be going his way.

* * *

Ta da. There we go. Just for the record, let me state two things: 

1. Gibbs is NOT in love with Jack.

2. Gibbs and Elizabeth are not going to fall in love (ew!)

Reading it over I noticed that these two things seemed to be implied. So there, they aren't. Review review review and make my day.


	10. We found them!

School starts up Monday, so chapters will probably not be as frequent. Even though they aren't really that frequent. But I'll try.

  
  


Yeah, disclaimer is the same.

  
  


A/N: I may put Gibbs down a bit, but don't get me wrong, Gibbs is awesome. Elizabeth and Gibbs just don't get along excellently all the time.

  
  


Chapter 10, hurrah! The big 1-0.

* * *

-On the Seastorm-   
  


Will sat in his cell once again, watching the crews of the Dauntless and the Pearl sleep soundly on the hard ground. He, however, had no chance of sleep whatsoever. His body ached, but aside from that, he was worried. He was sending Barrin across the wide sea, chasing absolutely nothing. When he found out Will had lied... no, but none of the prisoners would be around when that happened. This would buy Will enough time to escape, with Elizabeth, Jack and crew, of course. Actually, he'd bloody well like to leave Norrington behind. "Now there's a thought," Will mused quietly to himself.

  
  


His thoughts switched topic, going back to something that had been bothering him for quite some time. He'd lied to Barrin, and from what Will could remember, it was possibly his first lie. Jack. Jack was the only answer there, he must have been an influence. The more Will thought about it, the more he saw it was quite the truth. When faced with such an issue, he thought to himself "Now what would Jack Sparrow do?" Interesting.

  
  


Perhaps he was more of a pirate than he'd realized.

  
  
  
  


-Gibbs and Elizabeth-

  
  


Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore.

  
  


Sweet old man that he was (or could be), Gibbs was starting to get on her nerves. He rambled, he drank, he smelled sour. He was so often drunk that she was becoming skeptical in his steering abilities. God knows where he'd taken them off to. In a moment of drunkeness, he he could very well have changed directions. She wouldn't know. No, this certainly wasn't fun. Little did she know that Gibbs was feeling quite similar.

  
  


"Stupid prudish wench," hissed Gibbs as he sloshed rum down the front of his jacket. "Damn girl. Damn girl indeed." He raised his voice higher in pitch and attempted to make his accent proper. "Mister Gibbs, are you drinking again, sir? That drink is terribly vile. And it is terribly repugnant to be drunk so very often, sir."

  
  


"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth whipped the rum from his hand, her eyes flashing and her fists on her hips.

  
  


"Oh damn," Gibbs thought to himself. "Oh, bloody hell, Gibbs, yer in trouble now. You've gone and angered a *lady*, fer Pete's sake." Expecting a slap, he turned his head and squinched his eyes shut.

  
  


"Do I really sound like that?"

  
  


"Aye," Gibbs blurted without thinking, then winced again. "Er, no."

  
  


"Well, I'm sorry-"

  
  


"Miss Swann!" Gibbs leapt straight up, nearly knocking the woman over in his fervor. "There 'tis! The Seastorm! We found 'er, we did!" 

  
  
  
  


-On the Seastorm-

  
  


"Oof! 'Urry up, Miss Swann!" Elizabeth scrambled over the rail near the bow of the ship. She then turned and put all her effort into trying to haul Mister Gibbs aboard.

  
  


"Good heavens, man, how much do you weigh?"

  
  


"Shaddup," Gibbs muttered sulkily. "Now, let's find 'em."

  
  


Down in the brig, Will was almost free of the cell. He grinned to himself. What cheap metal the pirates had used. His blacksmithing skills told him all he needed to know about the weak spots in such a cell. He was working his way out, when a figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Whee, cliffie. Is it Elizabeth, Gibbs, Barrin, Lumpy, or a complete and random stranger? Only time will tell. Dun dun dunnn.   
  


Next chapter may be very romancey. We'll see, won't we?

  
  


REVIEW!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Gibbs in the Spotlight and a Kiss Interu...

Here we go with chapter 11, I needn't bother with a disclaimer, ya'll know it ain't mine.  
  


Whoooo hoo, a romantic chapter finally! Sigh, all my friends with most likely tease me unmercifully for this. See what I sacrifice for my art?  
  


Chapter 11

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Will gasped, shocked but most definitely not dismayed. "How did you escape? Where were they keeping you?"   
  


"Keeping me? Will, I escaped a couple of days back. I've been with Mr. Gibbs. Did Barrin not tell you?"  
  


"No... no, he didn't. He was... blackmailing us. With you. And you were never in danger at all." Feeling rather the idiot, Will smacked his head off the metal bar.  
  


"Don't do that, Will." Elizabeth was by the cage now, sliding a key easily into the lock and twisting it. The door clanged open, and both Elizabeth and Will flinched, then waiting, holding their breath. Someone clattered hurriedly down the stairs.  
  


Gibbs grinned at them, dragging the body of the pirate who had been standing guard. "'Ello, Will. Brought yer lass back, safe and un'armed."   
  


"Thank you, Gibbs." Will flushed at the term "your lass." He glanced at Elizabeth, but she did not seem to be blushing, so, of course, he immediately felt even more flustered. Well, that was it.... women were NOT his strong point.   
  


"Let's hurry and free the others," Elizabeth whispered, and went about rousing the two crews. "Shh," she silenced them. "Quiet." Unlocking the door, the crews both struggled to get out of the cage.   
  


Jack, of course, immediately took over. "Aye, mates, let's go git that bloody Barrin and 'ang the old pirate!"   
  


"I beg your pardon, Mr. Sparrow, but I believe this is the time for a proffessional to take over." It was none other than Norrington, of course, who had regained his diginity at being freed.   
  


"Yes, you did a bloody excellent job of it earlier, mate."  
  


"I believe it was I who captured you."  
  


"Yes, but I wouldn't 'ave been captured by the Seastorm." Jack plucked the fancy commodores hat from Norringtons head, and placed it jauntily on his own. "So I'll be leading this, savvy?"  
  


"Shut up, both of you! Neither of you will be leading this!" Elizabeth protested.  
  


"Oh? And ye will, lass?" Jack snorted outright, and even prim, proper Norrington grinned at the thought.  
  


"No. No... Gibbs will!"  
  


"I will?" Gibbs, who had been busy sucking the last trickle of rum from his bottle, blinked slowly. Jack, however, seemed to be all for this plan.  
  


"Excellent, fabulous!" He clapped his hands together. "Lead on, mate, and stop yer stutt'rin', commodore."  
  


Gibbs shrugged. "Er, yes, well, 'eres the plan..." Gibbs outlined they're plan(a/n: if I told you it here, it wouldn't be fun.) and the two crews scattered.  
  


Elizabeth stood next to Will in the brig. The two, along with a few redcoats as guards, had been told to stay below. After all, Barrin was only interested in the capture of Will, and Elizabeth was merely a proper lady. Unfortunately, the two were not pleased with this plan at all.

"Will, why must we stay here? Do they think we are completely helpless?" Elizabeth complained. Even the governers daughter was not above a bit of whining now and then.

"I don't know. After all, you did escape from this ship in the first place." Will smiled, a hint of pride flicking across his face.

"And you survived Barrin's torturings." Elizabeth lead him away from their guards, and the two sat, while Elizabeth began to tend to his wounds. "This is terrible, Will. Why did he do this?"

Will watched as she tore a strip of cloth from her dress hem, and gently bound a cut, her small hands much more careful than his own had been, back on the Intercepter. "These cuts, they were meant for my father. Barrin says it's my fathers fault that he is insane."

"I knew he was insane," Elizabeth muttered, her voice low.

"Did they hurt you, Elizabeth?" Will sat up a bit, regarding her with serious eyes. "Did they?"

"No, Will. I was fine... I was merely a lure for Jack."

"Jack? But Barrin was after me. Or, my father."

"He lied to me." Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "He said he was after Jack. Oh, Will. If I knew it was you... I would have tried harder. I'm so sorry!"

"It isn't your fault. You did not ask to be captured." Will lifted a hand, cupping her face, and peering into her apologetic eyes. "Don't be sorry."

"But I am sorry. You were hurt, Will, and it was because of me." 

"It was because of Barrin, and his insanity." Will was closer now, all thoughts of the guards so close by flying out of his head. And Elizabeth didn't move away, either, and this surprised him. He brushed his lips against hers, then pulled back, waiting for some sort of reaction. ("A slap, most likely," Will thought to himself. "Kissing the governers daughter? Will, you're an idiot.")

Elizabeth had gone back to bandaging, but she seemed distracted now, because her hands would stop, then, as if remembering what they were doing, continue. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry," Will muttered. "But you know I love you. I told you so. And- and I'm sorry..."

He was cut off when she leaned in and returned his kiss. "I love you too, Will," she declared, and did not think how improper it was that she was kissing Will in the brig of a pirate ship.

"Ahem. This is all terribly romantic, but..." The two redcoats were grinning at them, causing the two to flush darkly.

Just then, shouts were heard from above, and Captain Barrin clattered down the steps, a sword in his hand.

* * *

See? Told ya I liked Gibbs! It's his moment in the spotlight! Review!

It wasn't as romancey as I thought it would be. Ah well. More romancey bits in the later chapters, though the tale is almost complete.

Review.


	12. The Plan short, apologies!

Chapter 12, here we go. This'll be short because I only have fifteen minutes before I have to do homework. Sorry I haven't updated, school sucks. But I figured you deserved something.

* * *

-On the Seastorm-   
  


While Will and Elizabeth had been in the brig, what was Gibb's plan? He had sent Murtogg up alone, while he and the crews concealed themselves where ever they could. Murtogg created a ruckus out on deck, and as the crew came running from their bunks, they were surrounded. A foolproof plan, indeed.

  
  


Not quite. 

  
  


The crew of the Seastorm were too well armed, and through the Pearl and the Dauntless' crews had retrieved their taken weapons, it was not quite enough to entirely intimidate the enemy. A bloody battle ensued.

  
  


But Gibb's would not let this fail. "Will!" he raored down into the brig. "Yer needed up 'ere, mate. 'Urry!" And hurry Will did, Elizabeth at his heels.

  
  


"Lissen, mate, this depends on you. Yer wot Barrin wants, aye? Come wit me, then." Grabbing Will by the shoulder, he hauled him towards the cabin in which Barrin hid. 

  
  


Barrin saw him, and his insanity came full force. He bellowed like a wounded animal at the sight of his prey, and charged out of his cabin. Gibbs leapt out and struck the captain full-face with the butt of his sword, knocking the man unconcious.

  
  


It was a few minutes before the Seastorm's crew realized that their captain was down. When they did, they dropped to their knees, defeated. 

  
  


Amongst the cheers of the crews, Elizabeth found a bewildered looking Will. He smiled at her, stepped away from Barrin's still form, and took her in his arms.

  
  


Barrin lifted his head, and blinked once, twice. He stood up, shook his mangy hair, and grabbed Will by the neck. "There y'are," he snarled, blinking the stars from his gaze.

  
  


"I challenge ye," Will blurted.

  
  


"Wot?"

  
  


"A challenge. You have to accept. I challenge you to a duel."

  
  


"A duel? Wit a fancy talkin' whelp?" Barrin snorted, then shrugged. "Aye, if it'lll dispose of ye."

  
  


The crews cheered, and formed a circle, their hatred against each other momentarily forgotten.

  
  


* * *

I know it's incredibally short, the next one should be up tomorrow though, or maybe later tonight. We'll see, aye? Sorry sorry sorry, I feel terrible, but it's better'n nothing, savvy? 


	13. The Duel

I still feel terrible about how short the last chappie was. Terrible, really. It was pathetic, and NOTHING happened. But, hey, blame school for cutting down on my time! This one won't be quite so long, because the ending of this chappie is the best ending I could find for it. But the chapter after this one will be up very soon.

  
  


So, without further ado...

  
  


Chapter 13 (I think)

* * *

-On the Seastorm-   
  


"This'll be great fun," Barrin cackled. "Ah, 'twill be like a duel wit yer father, lad, 'cept this time, I'll be the one doin' the hurtin'."

  
  


Will narrowed his eyes dangerously at the hateful being before him. "I highly doubt that, scum."

  
  


"I believe we'd best set down the rules, eh, lad? No weapons other than a sword. That is to say, no guns, hidden daggers, sheilds..." Barrin waved a hand. "You know."

  
  


"I think you can trust me. I, after all, have not kidnapped two crews, told bast lies to a young woman, and, furthermore, I am not insane." Will cockily raised an eyebrow, a small smirk lingering on his handsome face.

  
  


Barrin chuckled. "We'll see, won't we, boy? We'll see."

  
  


"And the crews. They cannot interfere." This rule was set down by Will. "They are to watch, but nothing more."

  
  


"Aye, lad, sounds fine to me."

  
  


"But not to me. Y'see, if my friend here is in trouble, I'd be inclined to come to his aid, savvy?" Jack waved a hand to indicate Will. "Can't just let me mate perish, y'know."

  
  


"Jack, you'll stay where you're to," Will said emphatically.

  
  


"That's captain," Jack muttered, but stepped back to sulk.

  
  


Will stepped back, accepting a sword from Gibb's. "Knock 'im extra fer me," the old man whispered, and Will grinned, then turned to face his adversary.

  
  


The Pearl's crew hooted and roared, cheering for Will, of course. Elizabeth wrung her hands, worried, but not worried enough to allow Norrington to comfort her. Stepping away from the distasteful man, she caught Will's gaze briefly. He smiled. It was an unwise descision, because at that moment, Barrin plunged forward, swinging his shining blade. It caught Will off balance, and he stumbled backwards.

  
  


The Seastorm's crew rooted and whooped. "Dat's the way, cap'n, you show 'im, cap'n!" Lumpy screeched, waving his arms in approval. One swung in Jack's face, irritating him, so he clouted the man over the head, knocking him unconcious.

  
  


The blacksmith retaliated quickly, stepping back to block Barrin's advances, then jabbing the pirate's arm. A trickle of blood appeared, but nothing more. However, Barrin faltered slightly at the sharp pain, and Will deepened the cut with a well-judged stab. 

  
  


Now the captain was angered, and the duel picked up. Barrin sliced at Will, panicked for a moment, and the younger man defended himself well. Unfortunately (or, if one was cheering for Barrin, fortunately) Will stumbled over and uneven board. Cursing, he winced as the sword chipped his leg. Now he was limping slightly, and Barrin's sword are was lagging.

  
  


The metal of the two swords was rythmatic, striking out the beat to the dance of death. Each sought for an entrance, a pathway into the foes flesh, but none could be found. Soon both were weary, fighting pertinaciously, both obstinately refusing to give up, to lay down the blade and rest. Streams of blood came from both bodies, flowing from a cut above Will's eye, half-blinding him, gushing from Barrin's sword arm.

  
  


Barrin pivoted. Will didn't know why, but he did see his opening. He lunged, his sword outstretched, ready to bury the blade in his opponent's back, ready to rid the world of this abominable man. Then Barrin turned back, and Elizabeth was in his arms, like a sheild. 

  
  


Will's eyes widened. Things slowed down. Time passed leisurely, as though the scene that was playing out before it was enjoyable. The sword in Will's hands kept moving. Why it wouldn't stop, he wasn't sure, but the blade kept going, though his mind screamed for it to stop.

  
  


Thoughts roared like a tornado around his brain. Elizabeth, he couldn't kill Elizabeth. It would be too ironic, too hurtful, too terrible. It wouldn't happen. No, but the sword was moving, and it wasn't stopping. How long had it been moving? Maybe half a second, but it felt like a year. He could hear yells surrounding him. The crew of the Seastorm were laughing, cheering, the crew of the Pearl and Dauntless gasping in horror. The sword had stopped moving. Elizabeth's eyes were on his, and they stared at one another in shock and pain. Pain, he saw pain in her eyes! 

  
  


"Elizabeth..." he breathed...

* * *

Okay, is that the most insane-driving cliffie ever or what? Review, and tell me if it did drive you insane. 


	14. Cold

Chapter 14. Here it is. What happened last chapter? Did Will kill Elizabeth? (Accidently, of course!)

  
  


We'll see, won't we?

  
  


I still own nothing except the clothes on my back (and a few other objects, but as far as PotC goes, nothing and no one.)

  
  


Chapter 14

* * *

-On the Seastorm-   
  


The cold blade sliced into Elizabeth's soft flesh. She cried out in pain, tears welling up in her eyes. Will released the hilt of the sword in horror, and it clattered to the ground, the noise magnified a thousand times in the silence that swept across the ship like 

* * *

Ha ha ha.   
  


Couldn't resist, mate.

  
  


Hate me yet? Hopefully not enough to stop reading.

  
  


Okay. So... Liz was stabbed. Is she dead? Or just hurt? Read next chappie, going up VERY soon. I just wanted to drive you all a little more nuts.

  
  


Reviews may speed things up.


	15. To the Gates of Hell and the Awakening

Chapter 15. Ooh, finally, you'll see if Elizabeth is okay.  
  


Boy, did I EVER get some angry mails.   
  


Chapter 15

* * *

-On the Seastorm-   
  


It was Jack who noticed that Elizabeth's stomach was not bleeding. Nor was there ay blood on the sword. "What the bloody hell? 'Ave ye got no blood, girl?"  
  


Elizabeth gasped, and did not reply, but Barrin turned her so her back was facing the crews. There was the blood, and the telltale stain on Barrin's dagger.  
  


"You stabbed a lady!" This astonished cry went around the ship, for truly this was a shocking action. It was, after all, against the pirates code to harm a lady so.  
  


Barrin shrugged, but pointed the dagger at Will. "Now step back, lad, or ye'll be sharing more than kisses with yer sweetheart. Ye'll be gutted on the same blade!" Will's expression gave everything away, and he knew the battle was lost. Despite Elizabeth shaking her head at him, he stepped away from his fallen sword.  
  


"Bloody pirate," Elizabeth hissed through clenched teeth.  
  


"It's seems you're the bloody one," Barrin responded wittingly, but not even his own crew could appreciate the joke.  
  


Elizabeth's eyes clouded. She was tired, very tired. To just lie down would be blissful... Barrin caught the slumping form. "It seems the lass has passed out." He chuckled. "Bloody pirate indeed." He slung her over his shoulder roughly, leaning forward to stare into Will's haunted eyes. "Seems the best pirate 'ere won."  
  


"But ye ferget, mate, y'aren't the best pirate 'ere." Jack's fist shot out, embedding itself in Barrin's supple stomach. He withdrew his fist, grinning cockily, and drew his sword. It slid from it's sheathwith an inevitable hiss.  
  


"No, Jack. Let me. You watch over Elizabeth. She'll not be a shield for him this time." Barrin had been distracted long enough for Will to repossess his sword. "And now, Captain Barrin, we will duel, and follow the rules of the game. Savvy?" He half smiled at the shocked pirate captain.  
  


Barrin recovered rather quickly. "Aye, then, lad, by the rules, by all means. I;ll still kill ye, only this time, with honor." He leapt forth, but Will parried his stroke.  
  


"You've no honor in your body," Will retorted, neatly twisting away as Barrin's blade locked with his own.

"True, boy, true. I am a pirate." He bared his golden and silver teeth.  
  


Will stepped neatly, his force driving Barrin back. The power of fury truly is a great motivator, for Will's strength was tripled.   
  


Barrin's insane mind had hatched another plan, and he grinned maliciously. "What's the use, boy? Ye kill me, but what does that matter to the girl? She'll still die. A wound like that does not close so easily."  
  


Will did not falter in his steps. Swords crossed together, both struggling to acheive greater power and to drive the other back. Will leaned forward, his face inches from Barrin's, and his deep eyes glittered in wrath. "Then if she dies, she'll be laughing from Heaven with my father as you're taken into the bloody gates of Hell," he hissed, and weaved his sword skillfully away from Barrin's, escaping the trap.  
  


Barrin screamed like a child as he felt Will's sword enter his stomach and protrude from his back. He fell to his knees, his own blade useless in his quaking hands. His eyes stared up at Will. No, no, he was looking at Bootstrap. Then the pirate captain shut his eyes, shuddered deeply, and passed on, through the gates of Hell, as Will had predicted.  
  


The son of Bootstrap Bill was silent, head bowed solemnly. "Is she all right, Jack?"  
  


"Aye, mate, yer lass is alive. Out like a bloody drunk, aye, but alive. Nothin' a little bit o' rum couldn't fix." Jack beamed at his friend. "Best take 'er t'rest so she can heal, savvy?" Will lifted Elizabeth carefully into his arms, blanching at the red stain spreading across her back. He slowly carried her to the captains cabin, as all three very different crews watched.  
  


"Well, I believe this vessel is ours," Norrington began, speaking to the huddled crew of the Seastorm, but Ana Maria interupted.   
  


"Shut th' bloody 'ell up, man! Ye did absolutely nothin', don't go talkin' fancy now!" the female pirate fumed. Norrington flinched at her harsh tone, then slunk away, grumbling.  
  


The Seastorm's crew were led to the brig, to be guarded by a few redcoats. Jack, of course, was the one who broke out the rum that Barrin had stashed on board. Soon the Pearl's crew were all quite drunk, laughing and singing, victorious, and leaving it up to the recoats to sail the ship.   
  


"What are ye doin' brooding o'er 'ere, Jack?" Gibbs asked his friend, who was moping aside. "Ye've barely touched yer rum."  
  


"Jus' thinkin', is all. I suppose this'll be me vessel, now that me Pearl is gone," Jack replied mournfully.  
  


"Ah, yes, fergot t'tell ye, didn't I? The Pearl, mate, she's fine. I got 'er t'port in time." Gibbs smiled, somewhat shamefully, having forgotten to tell his captain earlier.  
  


"The Pearl? Pearl! She's safe? Safe! Bless ye, Gibbs, bless ye. Rum for all, oh, good sweet rum, me Pearl, she's safe!" Jack leapt up, and flung his arms in the air, shouting maniacally. Then he sat back down and slung an arm around Gibb's shoulders. "Then, mate, this ship'll be yers." Gibbs eyes went wide at the prospect of his very own ship, as Jack added. "Cap'n Gibbs. S'pose I'm a commodore now..."  
  


They reached Port Royale the next day. Jack, of course, along with his crew, forced the redcoats into smaller boats, knowing better than to dock there himself. Will and Elizabeth were deposited along with them, but not before speaking to Will. Elizabeth had yet to wake up.  
  


"Take care o' the girl, Will. Lord knows she's worth it after comin' back t'find ye." Jack grinned. "Not many'd do that. Then again, ye've saved her life twice now."  
  


"That is if she wakes up, Jack," Will replied seriously.  
  


"She will, lad, she will. These sorts of adventures just don't end that way, y'know?" Jack cast his friend a sloppy salute, then marched aboard the Seastorm. "All right, make yerselves lively! We're off t'see me Pearl!"   
  


Will spent the remainder of the day at Elizabeth's side, his large hands clasping one of her small, fragile ones. He didn't sleep, nor touch his food while she was out. Then, just before the sun had disappeared over the horizon, her eyes flicked open. For a moment, her gaze was blank, then she focused. Mainly on Will, of course.  
  


"Elizabeth. You're awake!"

* * *

  
  
One more chappie to go. The next, as you can probably guess, will be complete and total mush. Don't worry, it will be "clean" and thus appropriate for those under thirteen. 

Review! And I apologize for all those evil cliffies.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. The Ending

The Last Chapter. *big orchestral music*

  
  


Yeah, well, here it is, and it should be pretty darn mushy and fluffy.

  
  


Chapter 16

* * *

-In Port Royale, Governers House-   
  


"Elizabeth. You're awake!" Will sat bolt upright in his chair, his eyes going wide and a smile of pure relief crossing his handsome face.

  
  


"Mmm. But I'm afraid my memory is a bit hazy, Will. What happened?"

  
  


"You were stabbed. By Barrin," Will added quickly, hoping she did not think it was his doing.

  
  


"Barrin?" She slowly, sorely, sat upright, and she cocked her head at him reflectively. "Ah, yes. I remember now. Is he... he's dead, isn't he? Are the others all right?"

  
  


"Everyone is fine, Elizabeth, but yes, Barrin is dead. But the main question is, are you fine? It's been terrible, waiting for you to awake. I was afraid you might not wake up-" He was cut off abruptly as she leaned forward and laid her lips against his.

  
  


When she broke away, Will was flushing, and he appeared quite flustered. "Elizabeth! That's- that's hardly proper!"

  
  


"But it was proper in the brig of the Seastorm?" she responded mischievously, only adding to poor Will's disconcertion. 

  
  


"That was quite different."

  
  


"How so?"

  
  


Will was hushed, then he smiled hesitantly at her. "You know it is different, Elizabeth. We're back in Port Royale, now. Your father, why, he could be coming up the stairs right this moment!"

  
  


Elizabeth looked away from him. "What, then, Will? That's it?"

  
  


"You must understand, Elizabeth, I am doing this for you. I have nothing to offer, no money, no nice home. I could never give you all the things you deserved." Will gazed at her with pleading eyes, begging, she realized, for her not to be angry. 

  
  


Unfortunately, she was quite angry. She turned back to face him, and poked him sharply in the chest. "Do you love me, Will Turner?"

  
  


"Do I love you?" Will coughed lightly, and, in a feeble attempt to cover up his feelings, shrugged. "Well, I'd never really thought about it," he lied quickly, though instantly realized it was a terrible thing to say.

  
  


"Fine, then. If you'll excuse me, I think you should leave." she snapped curtly, and flopped back on her bed. Of course, the wound on her back caused her to gasp at the jolting pain.

  
  


"Are you all right?" Will, who had been halfway to the door (with quite a heavy heart, one might add) could not just leave her there in pain.

  
  


"I am quite fine, thank you. I asked you to leave me in private, now please do so." Apparently, she refused now to let him see her in any sort of pain, physical or emotional. She pressed her eyelieds tight together, biting her lower lip and rolling over to she was not leaning on the injury.

  
  


Her eyelids flickered open as Will took her hand. There he was, back by her side, most likely to make more apologies. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Yes, she was right. She sighed heavily and began to snub him, quite effectively, not quite caring how immature it was.

  
  


"No, I mean... I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said it." Will ran his fingers gently across hers. "I do love you, Elizabeth. Very much." 

  
  


She sat up to face him, and her eyes were shining. "I love you too, Will." He drew her gently towards him, and they embraced. Will touched his lips to hers, slowly, softly, unsure of himself. She pulled him closer, and soon the two were snuggled together. Will pressed his lips softly into Elizabeth's hair, then lifted her chin for another kiss.

  
  


"Ahem."

  
  


The two looked up towards the door. Will mentally ran through every curse he knew, as Elizabeth's father stood, surveying them with an amused sort of air.

  
  


"Hello father," Elizabeth murmured, somewhat shamefaced. Being caught snuggling in her room with the local blacksmiths apprentice... that was no good!

  
  


"Well, Mr Turner, were you planning on telling me my daughter was revived?" The governer put on a stern face, though secretly, he'd always known such a thing would happen. "No matter," he added, before stepping forward to kiss his daughter on the cheek. "It is good to see you better." With a trustful glance at Will, he hurried from the room.

  
  


Will stroked Elizabeth's locks gently. "I never thought the governers daughter would love me, a blacksmith."

  
  


"A pirate," she protested gently. "And I've always loved you."

  
  


He smiled at her, and then their feelings needed no more words, as together they sat, staring out Elizabeth's window at the blue ocean ahead. Where, no doubt, Jack Sparrow was off having all sorts of adventures. But that was of no concern to them. The perfect adventure for the happy couple was right here, together, and though the saltwater would always run in their veins, they only needed each other to calm to pounding surf.

  
  


FIN

* * *

Wow. Unbelievably sappy, cheesy, corny, dumb ending. But oh well.   
  


THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS FIC! I LOVE YOU ALL!

  
  


I'll write more, but this one is over. THANK YOU!

  
  


-Riddle-Me-That-

  
  



	17. Author's Note

Here's a big, fat, lovely Author's Note.

To the readers,

My first fic is now completed, hurrah! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I want to thank you for being patient as I tried my hand at this. So... thank you! 

If you want to read it, my next fic should be up shortly. As soon as I get an idea. I might do one about Jack's childhood (that'd probably be a one shot) or maybe about Will and Elizabeth BEFORE the movie. Or I could do another "What if..." fix. 

Please email me suggestions! What you'd like to see, what you wouldn't like to see...

Note: I will probably only do WE romance, no WOC, or JE fics. 

Thanks, and peace out! 

Riddle-Me-That

* * *

Beyond this point is useless rambling so that I can check out how to use italics and bold and such. 

i Does this work? /i

b This one, does IT work? /b

u This? /u

Ahem, yes, well, there we go. Bye.


End file.
